


助ける (Helping)

by SelkiesDream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker Whump, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiesDream/pseuds/SelkiesDream
Summary: As Peter come closer to death, the last thing he didn't expect was the one he loves rescuing him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 2





	助ける (Helping)

In the world of superheroes, you were not expecting the heroes to one day stop every disaster from happening and still be okay. Sometimes even the powerful ones still had that one Achilles heels. With that, they always have some serious setbacks that make them human. Sometimes, in the worst-case scenario, the heroes are the ones that fall from grace and not even using their powers can save them easily.

Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, learned this the hard way as he was trapped underneath tons of collapse cement ceilings from the inside of a burning building. The place was ready to collapse, and if Peter did not act fast, he too could collapse underneath the body of the deceased building.

However, even with the extraordinary strength of the spider, he somehow unable to even lift a little bit of the sturdy ceilings. Calling help would not do much help, as nobody could even hear a single loud voice coming from the fiery place.

Trapped there alone from the place nobody could find you, he pretty much accepts this place as his personal grave. As more smokes started to cover the entire area, Peter's lungs had started to restrain itself. Which causes him not only to cough a lot but have shortened his breath to the minimum.

His vision had become blurry, the more he kept his eyes open. All the debris from the fire and the burning remains had a toll of burning his eyes. He felt like his very soul was getting to be removed from his body. He felt weaker and frail. The burning sensation from the flames is too much even when he was wearing a prototype nano-suit.

With hope lost, he lays there peacefully, ready to leave the world as he knows it. So much for a miraculous hero like him. Too concordant for him to be seen as a fool once the flames had gone out.

As he slowly closed his eyes, he suddenly saw, among the bright flames, a shadowy figure walking up towards him. Though Peter cannot see who it is, what he can make up was an hourglass body and a hair with bright red showing off even from the vivid blazing of the fires.

Suddenly, he heard a distressed graceful voice that sounded like a melodic angel calling out for him, "Peter...are you there?"

Peter's vision slowly cleared from the smoke to see the one that was searching for him, Mary Jane Watson.

"M.J, what are you..?" is all that comes out of his mouth as M.J. hikes up towards him.

"It's okay," she softly said, "I'm going to get you out of there."

Of all the strange things that had happened to him, Peter could not imagine being helped by an ordinary lover that had been with him throughout his lifetime. Even though she was just an ordinary woman, Peter realized that she was wearing a high-tech fire-proof mask and a goggle. He never knew Mary can be well prepared for this moment.

Despite this, she seemed to have trouble lifting the cement ceilings. Knowing that she cannot save Peter, Peter tried to tell her to leave him alone and save herself instead. However, he cannot let out a single word, only the only small sound coming from his tired mouth.

When it seemed that all hoped was lost, the ceiling started to move up. Peter felt like his back was finally released from prison and was finally freed. He felt a sense of relief, so does M.J.

It turned out that the police named Yong Pàxiū helped M.J. by lifting the ceiling, despite her small stature. Yong Pàxiū then continued to lift the roof for Mary to carry the unconscious Peter out of his imprisonment.

She puts his arm around her shoulder as she walked quickly out from the flames around them. Even if Peter was now bulkier, that doesn't stop her from lifting him like a pure champ she was.

They slowly inch away from the outside. He slowly looks at Mary with a determined expression she had, Peter knew that she was risking her entire life for him. You know you have a soulmate when they risk their lives to save you, even when it was not necessary. Peter was very grateful to have her.

Unconscious, he could not remember anything than hearing faint sirens soaring around him like an alarm clock. The mix of people in distressed, emergency calls and hazy chatting was all that Peter can listen to.

When Peter came to, he found himself staring off through the night sky. He felt his head behind to know that he was laying on the hard ground.

Peter turned both his head side by side to see that people have surrounded him from the mix of curiosity and confusion. Even those have taken out their phones to either take pictures or call someone. He couldn't believe his luck. Being known to be an invincible hero now lays down, defeated by Electro in what seems to be a suppose easy fight.

As he was laying down, the emergency responder started to clear out a bunch of bystanders to make way for M.J. to come for him. Peter was quite delightful to see M.J. again.  
M.J. carefully kneeled beside him, holding his dead hand among her soft fist. It felt like he was held by his personal guardian angel. Of her action, he slowly smiled.  
"M.J." he quietly whispered, "you shouldn't have to do that..."  
"I know," M.J. immediately responded, "I just don't want you do die like this. People need you."  
With that, he fully gains enough energy like recharged energy. Not entirely throughout his body, but at least he can move on his own. M.J. helped Peter stand up on top of his feet. For heroes like Spider-Man, you at least needed a fine caretaker to help you move on.  
"Spidey, you shouldn't be like this. You needed some rest, y'know?"  
"I'll be fine," Peter protest, as he removed her arms that supported his weakened body.  
He limped his entire legs at first until he used his spider-web to leapt away from the amazed bystanders. He then settled on the nearest building to rest for a while. As he sat down, he then got a phone call from Mary.

\--  
Mary: Peter, where are you now?  
Peter: Just sitting on top of the rooftop. Resting.  
Mary: Y'know, Peter. People were amazed by me holding your hands.  
Peter: What were they muttering about?  
Mary: "OMG, who's that woman?" "Isn't she saved him from that building?" and "What's going on?"  
Peter: Wow, looks like they're confused.  
Mary: You tell me lol. Anyways, what happened to you and Electro? Did something wrong between you and him?  
Peter: Well, as we are battling, he kept muttering about something. I don't know what he's talking about, but it's somewhere along with, 'they'll find me', 'I'm trying to save my darling' and 'I just don't want him to die, okay?'  
Mary: From what I know and him saying darling, maybe he's trying to save someone he loved? By the male pronounce, he could have a partner, his boyfriend, or...  
Peter: just his friend, there was no way he could have a boyfriend or something. Anyways, as we're fighting along, the building started to rumble like there's an earthquake, and I could feel the heats all around me. The last thing I saw was the ceiling broken off and fall onto me.  
Mary: Geez, that was intense. Do you know where he was?  
Peter: I was in front of him. But as I opened my eyes after the ceiling collapses among me, he was gone like the flash of light.  
Mary: that's unfortunate. At least you're safe though.  
Peter: Yeah, thank you so much for saving me.  
Mary: And you're welcome for that. Anyways, I gotta go now. Love you.  
Peter: Love you too, babe. *kissing noise*  
\--

He then closed his phone and stared out to watch the glittering stars. The night was intense, Peter was wondering what was that all about. What 'darling' is Electro talking about? He wished he can hear him well from the destructive racket of their fights. Until he was fully recovered, he had no choice but to find out.

Despite his body still yet recovered from the burns left by the fire, his lungs still dead from the smoke, and getting a little bit too tired, the last thing he would ever experience was someone always there on his side

\--

The End


End file.
